


appetizer

by longituddeonda



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, That's it, javi eats you out on valentines day, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: The living room is dark, and you assume Javier’s gone to sleep already. You had heard about the day the DEA had, some drug raid gone bad. Everyone was okay, that was all you were able to find out, but the news was a hard blow. Javier and you weren’t really the type for Valentine’s day, but you had hoped you’d get to spend the evening together. When you heard about the DEA though, you knew he wouldn’t be up to much.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	appetizer

You finally open the door to Javier’s apartment after a long day. You had been given the late shift at the public-facing embassy office, interviewing visa candidates, and still had to come in early since Paul called in sick.

Coming over to your boyfriend's apartment after the day you’d had was the only thing keeping you awake as you asked question upon question to numerous Colombians and wrote pages and pages of reports.

The living room is dark, and you assume Javier’s gone to sleep already. You had heard about the day the DEA had, some drug raid gone bad. Everyone was okay, that was all you were able to find out, but the news was a hard blow. Javier and you weren’t really the type for Valentine’s day, but you had hoped you’d get to spend the evening together. When you heard about the DEA though, you knew he wouldn’t be up to much.

You set down your things, trying to be as quiet as possible. You’d just get something to eat and then crawl into bed with him. You walk over to the kitchen door, and notice the light was on, the soft glow coming from the floor. Opening the door cautiously since Javier always warned you about intruders, you peek around.

Javier is there, facing away from you, hips swinging as he cut up some fruit on the countertop. You can hear him singing, almost too quiet to even hear, but you recognize the song. It’s one of his favorites.

You stand, watching him as he walks over to the stove to stir something, and then return to the cutting board. His shirt swishes around him and you realize that he’s wearing it more like a jacket, billowing around him, leaving his gorgeous chest exposed.

You shift your weight and the floor creaks underneath you. Javier turns around, recognizing your face and smiling.

“ _Cariño_ ,” he walks over, wrapping his arms around you and planting his lips on yours.

You moan into him and hold his neck.

You pull away. “I thought you’d be asleep by now. Heard you had a long day.”

“Had to see you come home,” he says, breaking away. You whine at the loss of contact.

“ _Siéntate,_ ” he says and gestures at the seat across from where he is cooking.

There’s a glass of alcohol waiting for you when you sit down, and you pick it up to smell.

“A manhattan?” you ask.

He nods. You take a sip. It’s perfect, as always. He pretends he doesn’t know how, but he makes the best cocktails. You look around the kitchen, taking in the pot of sauce on the stove and a large bowl of pasta draining into the sink. He had been waiting for you for a while now.

“This looks amazing, Javi,” you say, feeling guilty that you weren’t home earlier.

“All part of the plan.” He starts to put away some of the dirty dishes to clear off some space on the counter.

“The plan?”

“Valentine’s Day. With you.”

“Ah,” you laugh, “So... what’s the _plan?_ ”

“Well, to start: dinner.”

“Mhmm.” You take a sip of your Manhattan, swishing the whiskey over your tongue. “I can see that.”

“And then I figured after we finished that, we’d still be hungry.”

“Yeah?” You raise an eyebrow, teasingly. You know what he’s getting at. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, and I think maybe the bedroom would be the location for that next part.”

You lean back.

“I think we’d start with me, eating you out,” he continues.

You felt yourself beginning to heat up and you crossed your legs.

“Then we’ll see how many orgasms you can have in one night.”

You set down your drink on the counter and stood up, walking over to Javier’s side, slipping a hand around his waist and pushing him around so his back is against the counter.

“I’d like to see how many positions we can use,” he says.

You press up against him, leaning into his face. As you are about to kiss him, you stop. “I think you might need an appetizer, Javi.”

You can feel his breath, hot on your face, and his arms grip your waist, spinning you around, positions switched, his hips pinning you to the table. He lifts you up onto the counter and in one swift move, he pushes your back flat against the surface, lifts your hips, and removes your pants.

You barely have time to adjust to the cool air against your exposed skin because Javier grasps your thighs and plunges his tongue into your folds, licking long stripes around your slit. You let out a loud moan.

“You’re already so wet,” he says, flicking his tongue over your clit, causing you to buck your hips. He holds you down.

“J—Javi...” You whine, “you’re so go—Fuck!”

You scream as he pushes his tongue into you, pulling your hips closer in. Your nipples peak as you start to feel the orgasm building up, much sooner than you expected.

He removes his tongue and places it right over your clit, with even more pressure than you were ready for, and slips two fingers into you. As he keeps working those fingers in and out of you, you feel yourself moving quickly to a climax.

“Javi, oh fuck, Javi, Javi! Fuck, right there, I’m going to cum—”

He bends his fingers inside of you, hitting the spot he knows will send you over while flicking his tongue over your clit. It’s enough to destroy you, and you feel yourself unravel, screaming Javier’s name into his apartment. He keeps lazily licking you as you throb around him, your eyes rolling back as you collapse on the counter.

He pulls his fingers from you, and brings them to his own mouth, licking them clean before crawling up onto the counter, overtop of you, and leaning in to kiss you, deep, your own juices mixed with his saliva, sweet in your mouth. You moan.

“I can’t wait for dessert,” Javier says, voice ragged and deep, and you can feel the vibrations through his chest pressed against yours. You breathe heavily, calming down from the orgasm.

“I think you’re gonna get a lot more than dessert, Javi.”


End file.
